Track and wall lighting have become ubiquitous for commercial and many home lighting displays. Track lighting affords flexibility in placing and directing lighting without the necessity of providing separate wiring for each desired lamp. Track lighting is typically mounted horizontally to a ceiling or other overhead structure and has the advantage of providing light that is emitted from an elevated location. Wall and ceiling lighting are typically mounted to a flat wall or ceiling having a power supply situated behind the wall or ceiling, or can be in the form of a portable fixture that is electrified via a power cord with a plug. The wall or ceiling fixture generally consists of a decorative canopy which conceals the power (inline source) supply and assists with mounting or affixing the fixture to the wall in a desired position. Track lighting generally consists of a decorative canopy or similar cover that conceals the inline (source) wire and the fixture wiring. Any number of lighting fixtures may be attached to the fixed canopy, bar or rail and extend from it. Lighting fixtures may provide flood lighting, spot lighting, diffused lighting or other special effects, depending upon the kind of lighting fixture attached to a track. The light fixture may include a single head and canopy or multiple heads which are attached to a horizontal or vertical back plate or bar which is then affixed to the canopy. Occasionally, a user of track, wall or ceiling lighting may want to modify the lighting effect to accommodate changes in the room or simply to provide a variety of lighting effects over time.
Because most track and ceiling lighting, and some wall lighting, is situated in high, out-of-easy-reach ceilings or other overhead structures, installations tend to be permanent, and the ability of a non-electrician user to change lighting fixtures or to modify lighting effects is correspondingly limited. What is needed is a set of lighting fixtures that use a common base, and that may be easily interchangeable to allow a non-technician to create different lighting effects by changing only the fixture. This invention permits for interchangeable flexibility of the lighting device without the need to re-wire the fixture to its permanent or semi-permanent surface mounting or installation.